Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation bed for a vehicle and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the ventilation bed, and a control method thereof to assist comfortable rest or sleep for a driver by supplying cooled or heated air from an air conditioning system.
Description of Related Art
Generally, large trucks are used for long distance freight hauling, thus a bedroom is provided as a separate rest area to reduce driver's fatigue. A bed for the truck is installed inside of the bedroom, and the driver may rest or sleep thereon.
In the long distance freight hauling field, rest and sleep have a decisive effect on safe driving of the driver. Therefore, a comfortable environment of the bedroom is being studied in order to improve quality of the rest and sleep.
According to the prior art, when the driver rests and sleeps on the bed, the driver turns an air conditioner or heater on in a vehicle stop state for cooling or heating the air in a cabin so as to appropriately adjust an indoor temperature.
However, this method of the air condition system cools or heats all air in the cabin, and thereby other spaces in addition to the bedroom where the driver rests are also cooled or heated. Therefore, considerable energy loss is generated, and heating and cooling efficiency become worse.
Meanwhile, when the driver sleeps, the driver draws a shade curtain to block light from outside, and the shade curtain partitions the cabin. Accordingly, the air cooled by the air conditioner or heated by the heater is stopped by the shade curtain, thus effective air circulation becomes difficult.
Consequently, the driver using the bed for a truck according to the prior art should open the shade curtain for a period of time to adjust the temperature of the bedroom, and thereafter draw the shade curtain again.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.